A Sweet Treat
by chloescissorhands
Summary: What happens when the pastry/donut shop ran out of Soul's favorite donut? Read to find out. (Lemon)


a\n: **Disclaimer-** Soul Eater and the characters don't belong to me. obvi.

* * *

><p>Soul was out at a pastry and donut shop to get some donuts for a night snack. Looking at the many sweet treats through the glass counter, he decided to order four plain donut holes since they ran out of glaze. He then proceeded to walk home so he can enjoy his treat.<p>

Once he got home, he kicked his shoes off by the door, and then made some coffee to go with his plain donut holes. Soul let his coffee sit, so it can cool down a little. When he felt it was cool enough (like he is), he dipped a donut hole in there. Then the white-haired man popped it in his mouth and drank a little bit more of his coffee. He then took another one and did the same process.

Putting his mug away, he heard Maka come out of her room. Soul turned and noticed her wearing a black camisole top and her plaid mini skirt and that she isn't wearing her hair in her usual pigtails.

"Soul, is there any snacks to eat?" Maka whined as she was standing in the kitchen.

"Nope," said man replied back as he brought up his third donut hole to his mouth.

"Hey, where did you get the donut holes?" Maka asked with an edge to her voice.

"At the pastry and donut shop," Soul said as he shrugged.

"Can I have one?" Maka asked sweetly. She looked at Soul with pleading eyes and she pouted her mouth. _She looks so cute when she does that._

"Ah, no," he responded.

"Come on Soul. Let me have one." Maka tried grabbing the bag away from Soul.

Soul merely just lifted it above his head, while Maka was jumping to try and snatch the bag away.

Soul gave a little chuckle as he watched her struggle. Good thing he was tall.

He teased her for a while and snickered. The ash-blonde female was pissed.

"Alright, Maka. I will let you have the donut hole," Soul finally said.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. On one condition; you have to do what I want." He put the bag in his shirt pocket.

Soul was walking closer to Maka, as Maka was stepping back.

"O-Okay," said a blushing Maka.

She was squirming when her back hit the wall and Soul was leaning in closer to her face. He smirked at seeing her being nervous. He licked his lips and put his arms on the wall as her head was in the middle. He then pressed his lips against Maka. She gasped and Soul slipped his tongue in. Maka relaxed and put one hand on the side of Soul's face and the other in his hair.

They were battling with their tongues and Maka let out a moan. Soul lowered his arms and put one arm around her waist and the other on her thigh, lifting her up. Maka wrapped her legs around his waist and let him carry her into his room.

Soul put Maka on his bed and he was on top of her as they are still passionately kissing. The stark-haired teen took a break from Maka's mouth and lead a path of kisses to her neck, then to her shoulders, and then back up to her neck. He nibbled her neck with his pointy teeth and started sucking on it softly, knowing that will leave a mark the next day. Soul then took off her camisole and threw it off, exposing her chest.

Maka smirked. "Surprised I grew two cup sizes?" she teased Soul.

Soul just leaned down to her breast and started sucking on it while he is massaging the other, earning a moan from the green-eyed girl. He switched from breast to breast giving them equal treatment. As he was doing this, Maka was rubbing his manhood making him harder.

"Not cool," Soul groaned. He got off of Maka and took of his jeans. He took of his shirt and put it beside the bed. Soul lowered his body to the bed and lied down, next to Maka. As he was turning his body toward her, he slid his hand under her skirt and was stroking her thigh. Soul then slipped Maka's skirt off. Her purple thong was exposed.

"Since when did you wear these?" Soul inquired. He flashed his usual snarky grin.

"I didn't do the laundry and Blair happened to have a new pair of underwear," Maka answered as she raised an eyebrow.

He put his finger on the middle of her thong and started stroking her there. A small moan escaped from Maka's lips. Soul felt she was getting wet down there and he can feel his own manhood constrict in his boxers. He wasn't going to lose his cool in front of her, yet.

"Don't tease," warned the ash blonde female. Just then, Soul leaned down and nipped on her ear. He made a trail of kisses down her neck and to her breasts again.

Maka lifted her legs up and wrapped them around Soul's hips, straddling him. She then brushed her core up against him, obtaining a low groan from Soul. She continued her steady movements on him, which made them both more aroused. Soul was kissing her lips and snaked his fingers around Maka's thong and slipped it off. He ended the kiss and grabbed his shirt that was next to them, and pulled the last donut hole. The white-haired male looked down at Maka and put the donut hole at her entrance, then slowly slipped it in eliciting a soft moan of his name.

Soul pulled out the moist donut hole, and popped it into his mouth.

"Mmm... glazed, my favorite," he said huskily. Soul licked his lips.

The aroused Maka moved her hands to his boxers and edged them off as Soul quickly helped.

After finally ridding the garment, the two quickly meshed their lips together as Soul parted her thighs, and eased himself inside of Maka. She made a small whimper, but soon it was replaced with satisfied moans and deep sighs being first heard as the crimson-eyed male made a steady pace, and with Maka meeting his every move. But as Soul quickened his pace, Maka would pant for more, he would comply and go deeper and faster. He would moan out her name and she would answer back with the same passion of his name. they're kisses turned into more heated ones and their tongues battled for dominance. The ash-blonde haired woman arched her back and pressed crescent moons onto his back. The bed was squeaking and the head board was thumping against the wall. Encouragements of 'You're so tight', 'You feel so good', or "Fuck. Yes' were pouring out of their mouths. They were closer to their climax, and Maka begged for more. Soul pushed himself at a different angle. Maka's hips bucked at his every move and her walls clenched at the new position. She moaned and let out an ear-splitting shout of his name. Not far after, Soul gave one last thrust and let her name slip out from his lips in the same intensity. His body slumped over her and they rested this way for a while.

"I love you, Maka," Soul told the green-eyed female.

"I... love you, too, Soul," she whispered back.

He pulled out, and encircled his arms around her small waist. They laid there in peaceful harmony and drifted off into sweet dreams.

Soul and Maka both had their sweet treat.

* * *

><p>an: I got bored and decided to be a pervert. Jk. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry, this is my first time writing a lemon, it's cliché and it kind of sucks, but oh well.


End file.
